The present invention relates to apparatus for transferring articles between two points as, for example, from a magazine containing a stock of such articles to a point of use remote from the magazine. Pertinent to the apparatus of the invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 956,473; 1,315,737; 1,435,334; 3,158,381; 3,191,746; 3,513,989; 3,776,393; 3,836,017; 4,042,126; and 4,081,945.